


In Astra

by jazmaniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature! Draco, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazmaniac/pseuds/jazmaniac
Summary: When Harry turns 11, he finds out that he's living a fairy tale and then a wizard. As he delves into the wizarding world and learns new things every minute, there's so much he still doesn't understand. For instant, why does his ribs hurt so much? Bruises don't hurt that much.Harry meets a pretty blond in a robes store and starts to fight, but it feels like they have something connecting them. Something other than the constant need to win, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic and I have no beta so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, but I do own the plot.

Harry was in a ball in the cupboard under the staircase. The light bulb shaked as heavy footsteps sounded from above him. He slowly opened his eyes and watched as dust fell from the ceiling. He moved his hand to and fro around the small space until he felt something cool and smooth. He placed his glasses on and looked around. He sighed and crawled around to open the cupboard door when suddenly it opened. The light blinded him even further.

“Get up you freak! Mum has been waiting for minutes for you to start on breakfast!” His cousin Dudley yelled at him. Harry nodded mutely and began to walk out. He scampered off to the kitchen and got to work. He started on the sausage, then eggs, and the bacon just for Dudley. He placed the bread into the toaster and reached for the butter. He realized that they ran out of butter and the grocery run was that day. Harry hesitated to speak. He knew the consequences for the two paths: he talks and he gets punished for speaking, he doesn’t talk about the butter and then in turn, no butter on bread, which leads to punishment. He saw no upsides. He was subtly shaking.

The toaster chimed off and brought Harry back to reality. He peered over his shoulder. His uncle Vernon reading the newspaper and his wife, Petunia was fawning over Dudley. He swallowed and made up his mind.

“There’s no butter,” he quickly stated. His voice hoarse due to lack of speaking. His uncle looked up from the paper and raised and eyebrow.

“Do you wanna say that again, boy? I didn’t raise you to be mute!” His uncle bellowed, turning a hilarious shade of light purple. Harry desperately wanted to reply with that they didn’t raise him at all. He saw how all the kids at school were cared for and knew that he didn’t have that. He saw everything Dudley was showed.

“I said that there’s no butter.”

Vernon grew to a deeper shade of purple and began to scream at Harry for something. Vernon believed that everything wrong in the world was Harry’s fault. The car wouldn’t start? Harry tampered with it. A bird pooped on Dudley’s head? The bird was hired by Harry. One of Petunia’s flowers died? Harry poisoned it with his presence.

Harry lowered his head taking the verbal abuse. When Vernon was done, he huffed and sat back down, adjusting his belt to shove more fat down. His aunt sneered with her beak of a nose pointing down at Harry turned to her husband, “Honey, what are we going to do? We have no butter?” Harry’s uncle looked at his wife with loving and doting eyes, Harry felt a little bile on his tongue.  
“I guess we will have to just eat without butter,” his uncle had said. Dudley pouted and whined, “But Mommy! I can’t have my toast without butter!” As his uncle and aunt try to console Dudley with gifts and t.v., Harry finished up breakfast. He separated them onto two loaded plates and one dainty plates. Feeling brave, Harry hid the stove with his body and began to eat the leftovers.

It was the most he had eaten in a few days. Harry thought it was the best birthday present that he could give himself.

“Hey, boy! We’re going out and I want everything in this kitchen to be spotless and want you to start cleaning the garden,” Harry nodded mutely.

As the door slammed shut and the sound of a motor faded, Harry began to clean the kitchen but when he reached the cups, he stopped. He looked at the shelf holding several cups, especially the ones that were obviously meant for his relatives. One giant mug for a one giant man; a dainty tea cup for one dainty bitch; the last one looking as if it was meant for a university student that’s gone far too long without sleep. Harry smirked and grabbed all the handles and started to spit in the mugs. To cover up his evidence, he wiped it down and laid them out to dry. Harry was spoiling himself.

Well, Harry thought, it is my birthday and nobody else will give me anything.

After he finished the kitchen, he scooped all the yard work tools and waddled to the backyard and clean the marigold bed. It was of course perfectly fine like the rest of the backyard because Harry doesn’t do anything half-assed. He wished he could especially when dealing with his relatives. He carefully worked around the stalks of the golden flowers when he heard a sound from his left. He turned slightly and there was a small little tan thing. Harry thought it was a finger and automatically got closer. The “finger” moved and Harry was this close to peeing his pants. When the “finger” moved another inch, a head of a snake popped into Harry’s vision. A snake? Harry didn’t think it was common to see a snake in the suburban area of London.

The snake hissed and Harry tilted his head. It sounded very similar to Get the fuck away from human brat. But that’s crazy, snakes can’t talk. Harry got closer and the snake rose menacingly. Harry tried to say hello. The snake stopped and looked at him. Harry didn’t think a snake could look confused, but this snake did.

 _A ssssspeaker? Of my tongue? Oh I have never ssssssssseen this. I ssshhall tell Linda from the Rock! Tell, ssspeaker how do you know my language?_ Harry was stunned. He was having a casual conversation with an animal. An animal!

 _I don’t know. I wasn’t trying to speak. I don’t understand how._ Harry replied confused and terrified. He thought it was another notch on his bedposts, but instead of women-its how many freak qualities he possessed.

Harry conversed with the snaked, who was proclaimed as Fidi and was very intelligent. Harry and Fidi spoke quietly with Fidi talking about her travels as an escaped pet.

 _Wilbur wasss a niccccccce man, but he kept giving me these old and sssssad looking miccccce. I never had much happinessss, ssssso I developed a plan with another one of my kind and we esscaped. Five sssssseassssssssons, I’m ssssstill here._ Fidi hissed,sounding as if she was bragging, as she followed Harry around the backyard.

Eventually, he scooped up and wrapped her around his neck so it doesn’t look weird from his neighbor’s point of view.

The sun was making the sky a stunning gradient of pink, blue, yellow, and orange. Harry finished with his chores and idly swung his legs on the deck. Fidi left hours ago and Harry silently soaked in the sunset on his birthday.

A small hoot came from above him.

I guess my 11th birthday is meeting new animals, Harry thought, I’m becoming Snow White.

He looked up and noticed a rather large barn owl holding something in its claws. It swooped around until it landed a few meters away from Harry. He bent down and got closer to the owl when it cocked its head. Its wide eyes peered into Harry’ soul and he felt somewhat uncomfortable. He shifted his glasses. The owl lifted its leg and there in its claw was an envelope.

Maybe this is my letter to a castle where I’m a lost prince and I have go fight a dragon, thought Harry. He snorted at the absurd thought. “I’m literally becoming Snow White. All I have to do is find my prince,” Harry whispered out loud as he grabbed the letter. He turned it over and saw who it was addressed to.

_To: Mr. H. Potter_

_Backyard of Number 4 on Pivet Drive_

_He quickly ripped through the parchment. The parchment revealed scrolling words._

_“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_   
_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confe. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._   
_Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_   
_Deputy Headmistress”_

Harry dropped the letter. He wiped his glasses quickly before reading once over. He pinched himself on the arm and read it again.

“I just predicted that I’m in a fairy tale. Oh crap.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was roughly a week before Harry had a real interaction with “the wizarding school”. It was a normal weekend of cleaning the restroom and hoping that the cleaner doesn’t burn his nostril hairs. His relatives lounging in front of the television and being the lazy asses they are.

There was heavy thuds were heard throughout the house interrupting the Dursley’s favorite program. Vernon grumbled as he adjusted his body to stand up and waddle to the front door. Always the curious soul, Harry moved from the restroom to the top of the stairs. He peered over the railing to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

If it was possible, there was a burly man larger than his uncle. At least seven feet tall and broad shoulders, a thick dark brown beard and wore what looked to be decades old clothing. At least I don’t feel about my clothes. Harry thought looking down at Dudley’s old shirt and basketball shorts. His head shot up when he heard a hearty laugh.

“I said, and I don’t like to repeat myself; who the hell are you?” His uncle spat in the stranger’s face. The stranger didn’t even flinch and gazed down. He responded in a baritone voice, “You don’t need to know. I know Harry Potter is here and he is the reason I’m here.” Harry’s uncle glared at the stranger, “There’s nobody here named Harry Potter. Now that you know that you got the wrong house, leave.” He was about to slam the door, but the stranger’s foot wedged itself before it could completely close.

“I said I’m here for Harry Potter and I know he’s here. I’m a peaceful kind of guy,” the stranger leaned in and said something almost inaudible, “so you better tell me where he is or we’re going to have a big problem.”

His uncle’s eyes widened and blanched white. He nodded and turned around.

“BOY! Get down here quick.”

Harry scrambled down the hall a little to make it appear as if he was working. He went down the stairs, skipping every other one and when he reached the bottom, he shyly waved hello at the stranger. The tall burly man smiled down at Harry.

The stranger nodded at Harry’s uncle and began to step closer to Harry when Harry’s cousin and aunt came to the front. “Hon, what’s taking so -” she cut her sentence short after seeing the gigantic man in their front door. “Don’t worry missus, I’m only here for ‘arry.”

\---

Harry was dazed. He was in a state of shock for most of the conversation. He caught snippets of his uncle and the stranger discussing what to do with him. This stranger knew him and was going to take him away into the sunset on a white horse. Harry couldn’t believe his luck.

“Maybe I should turn 11 all the time if it’s this great,” mumbled Harry. The stranger looked at him. Harry flushed, wary of the giant overhearing his conversation with himself.

“‘Arry. I’m here to take you to your rightful place,” the stranger boomed. Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“My “rightful place”? What’s that? Why should I?”- even though Harry knew anywhere was better than being with his uncle- “What good would it do me? Who are you?”

Assaulted by the barrage of questions, the stranger seemed unfazed. He answered each question with ease.

“With magic.” Harry snorted. “Because you’ll figure out who you really are and it would allow you do good. And-” The stranger stood up and puffed out his chest.

“I’m Hagrid. I’m the groundskeeper at the mighty Hogwarts of Wizardry and Witchcraft.”

“Ok, now I know that I’m living in a fairytale.”

“Harry, we need to go get your supplies for the upcoming school year.” Harry looked baffled. There was a list? He glanced at his letter sitting innocently on the lampstand. He flipped the paper forward and BEHOLD! There it is. A list of cauldrons? Books with absurd titles? Robes?

Hagrid smiled and grabbed Harry by the forearm. He dragged Harry to the back of the house before looking up at the neighbors’ windows, deeming it fine for something, he grabbed a stick from behind him. Harry hoped that Hagrid has a holster of some kind or something behind there because his mind went somewhere dark. He snapped the stick forward with his wrist and a bulb of light appeared at the tip. Harry looked straight at it with wide eyes. Hagrid, being the good soul he is, wraps the hand that was resting on Harry’s shoulder to cover his eyes.

“‘S bright. Like a bomb. Not good for ye eyes,” Hagrid grumbled. With that, Harry felt every molecule in his body break apart and reassemble in a matter of seconds.

Harry and Hagrid landed on a cobblestone street hidden away by the tall buildings. Slips of light hit Harry as he emptied his stomach onto the street. He stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He peered up at Hagrid who was the entry of the street. Hagrid had his back to Harry and appeared to be looking for something with his head darting left and right. Harry stepped next to the giant and looked toward the street.

“What is that you keep looking out for?” Harry asked trying to spit out the after taste of bile. He squeezed his eyes in disgust.

“I told ya. We going to shop for ya clothes and other.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah I got that. But why you looking like… like a spy?” Harry didn’t really understand what a “spy” was and only heard it a couple of times. He thought it was an appropriate use of the term.

“I’m making sure there ain’t a muggle watching.” A muggle? Is that a muddy pug? How is that relevant? Harry looked at Hagrid with confusion. Hagrid looked down and chuckled.

“I forgot that you don’t know all the wizarding lingo. I‘ll tell ya later. Ah look at that, there it is.”

He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled forward. They walked through the sea of people attempting to reach the other side. People shoving into Harry, feet seemingly appearing and the sound of a million conversations made something in Harry’s gut lurch. A rolling kind of feeling. He knew that he was out in the open but with the feeling of everything, Harry felt as if he was back in that cupboard that he didn’t have to see anymore. He felt as if the people around him were staring and coming closer. Sweat began to swim down his face and nape.

“Ah here it is.” Hagrid’s baritone voice vibrated Harry and when Harry finally looked up and opened his eyes (he didn’t even notice that they were closed in the first place), he relaxed with the lack of people near him. He let out a small hiss from the sudden exposure to light. He rubbed the heel of his hand to his eyes to get rid of the irritation. The light died out and Harry opened his eyes to see… A tavern?

“Hagrid, I don’t know much about wizards, but I’m still a kid. I can’t handle my alcohol.”

Hagrid’s booming laughter permeated through the silence of the tavern.

“Know that. This the entrance to the most famous shopping street on this side of the Atlantic.”

Harry huffed. If it’s so famous then why hasn’t he- wait wizards. That’s the reason. Hagrid glanced back before tapping the cobblestone wall in a strange order.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly, the lines between the stone began to glow and a portion of the door faded into nothing. A bright light hit Harry, but that pain wasn’t measurable to the pain he felt on his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was in front of open way to Diagon Alley when he bent over, holding his side. Hagrid flew to his side and began pestering Harry. 

 

“‘Arry! What goin’ on? You all right?” Hagrid asked, moving and patting his hands all over Harry’s person. Harry felt tense under Hagrid’s touch. Hagrid began to worry. He had no idea what to do. Minerva is going to gut him and feed it to the animals in the Forbidden Forest if anything terrible happened to Harry.

 

Hagrid finally began to breathe when Harry relaxed under his hand. The boy was sweating and had a dazed look. His glasses were tilted and his hair was in a crazier mess than usual. 

 

“Do you need anything, Harry?” Hagrid asked, not stopping the gentle circles on Harry’s back. 

 

Harry shook his head and then thought for a moment before motioning for water. Hagrid basically apparated to get Harry a glass and stared as the liquid slowly disappeared while Harry’s appearance returned to its original hue.

 

After reassuring Hagrid that he was fine (“No, you’re not ‘Arry! Nobody in their fine min’ would think collapsing is ‘fine’”-”Since was I fine? I’m always in total state of indifference and fineness!” “‘Arry, fineness is not word!”), Harry began to wonder what was going on? He never felt that much pain. He lived with his uncle for all his life so that’s saying something. 

 

Making sure that nobody was watching, he lifted his ratty shirt and began to search the right side of his chest. 

 

Nothing that seemed like a bruise. He poked and prodded the whole area and nothing screamed in pain. So Harry chalked it up to his body becoming magical. He read that becoming powerful is painful so it was a reasonable answer. 

 

Hagrid lead Harry through the chaos of Diagon Alley. Hustles and bustles of conversations filled Harry’s ears. Harry followed Hagrid into multiple shops, purchasing multiple items and stuffing them into a bag? Harry thought that the coolest item he’s seen that day was Hagrid’s  _ Mary Poppins _ bag. 

 

“‘Arry, I gotta head to the loo. Go to that store and the owner will help ya,” Hagrid told Harry then scampering off in the opposite direction. Harry watched his guardian for the day leave and a spike of panic prodded Harry’s mind.

 

I hope I don’t have to speak to anyone, Harry thought. 

 

As Harry got closer to the shop, another spike of pain burned his ribs. He placed his palm over the aching site thinking that he had a piece of bad candy. 

 

He opened the door with a chime. An elderly woman barely glanced over before continuing to attend to another child. 

 

“Hogwarts- 1st year, darling?”

“Um, yes ma’am.”

“I’ll be with after Mr. Malfoy would stop being fussy and quit moving.”

 

Harry looked at the boy, a Malfoy. The boy was maybe a little smaller than Harry, as if that’s possible. His snow white hair was slick back to point where it looked painful. His nose curved upwards as if taunting Harry for just existing. He was all soft lines, a cherub. A type of boy Petunia would gladly fuss over. 

 

Though, Harry would say his best feature would his eyes. The sterling grey- blue captivated Harry the moment they locked gazes. Harry could see curiosity and irritation ( from the prodding of the woman, Harry hoped). 

 

(Another painful in his ribs.)

 

“Mr.Malfoy please stay where you are. Sir, please come here.”

 

Harry instantly stepped forward and cautiously walked toward the duo. 

 

“What’s your name, dear boy?” The woman asked. 

“Harry, ma’am.”

“Well, Harry just step up and I’ll get you some beginner robes.” 

 

The woman left Harry and a sculpture of a boy alone. Harry felt like he was dying. He wanted to be closer and the pain on his ribs were throbbing. Harry wanted to make a good impression. This could possibly be his first wizard friend. 

 

“Do you know what you house you want to be sorted into? I, of course want to be sorted into Slytherin. My whole family are all Slytherins,” the boy said. Harry glanced up from the pedestal he was placed on. 

 

“I don’t which um house? To be truthful, I don’t even understand what you mean? Is there a personality test I have to take when I get there?” Harry responded, fiddling with the hem of shirt. 

 

“Ah, a mudblood. Should’ve known from the way you’ve dressed,” the blond snorted. Harry didn’t understand what “mudblood” meant, but he knew when he’s been insulted. 

 

“Take that back,” Harry mumbled. Heat began to pool around his neck and face. “Take that back. I’m not a mudblood. I’m a wizard just like you so you better treat me as your equal!”

 

The boy looked taken back. A moment where Harry could see the confusion in his eyes and then it was like a wall snapped into place. The blond leaned into Harry’s space and spat, “I would treat you as an equal if you were one. But you are not. I’m a pureblood. Both my parents are wizards; I come from a long line of wizards. I bet both of yours are just muggles that don’t even understand the basics of wizardry and you’re not going to even care!”

 

The boy’s chest bounced up and down frantically. His livid eyes searched Harry’s. As crazy as his speech and eyes were, his hair stayed perfectly in place. Not a single snow blond strand. Harry was momentarily mesmerized by that fact and had to be snapped back into reality by the boy’s huff.

 

“Now you know,” he stated proudly. 

 

“Yeah, not really. But something that I do really want to know is how in the world is your hair still in place?” Harry asked pointing to the blonde’s hair. The action caused the other boy to reach and touch his own hair. 

 

“I use a potion; the same one my father uses.”

 

“You must love your father a lot. I never had that,” Harry mumbled the last part, but the blonde must have not heard him. 

 

“I guess so. I mean I look up to him and I respect him. He’s basically one of the most powerful man in the British Wizarding World, but he’s a little strict. I do want to live up to his expectations, you know?”

 

Harry didn’t know, but didn’t say anything. For some reason, he felt entranced by the way the blonde spoke. 

 

“Of course, I am my own person. I’m not a copy of my father. My parents’ friends say that I’m more like my mother. I rather like that. My mother is fantastic. I mean there was one time -”

“I’m Harry.”

 

The blonde was startled to say the least. It’s not everyday he was interrupted. Harry on the other hand was blushing so hard he felt as if he was in a volcano. He begged his magic to just make him disappear. 

 

“Well,  _ Harry, _ I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you.”

  
  


\----

  
  


Promises to meet up later and exchanging more stories, Harry was confident to say that he made his first friend.

 

Hagrid led him through the pathways, passing shops, smelling the different foods.

 

(“Nuffler Feet?” “A delicacy brought by the Russians. They know how to make food in the north, dem bastards though. One of them tried to kill one of my creatures ‘cause their hide was shiney. I gave them something shiney. A good ol’ shiner.”)

 

Hagrid kept at least one hand on Harry’s shoulder because of the mass moving caused them to separate five times already. Hagrid gently pushed him in the direction of a shop with a massive line. 

 

“Now we wait.”

 

Harry gaped at the half giant. 

 

“Wait? This has to be hours long!” Harry exclaimed gesturing toward the line of kids with their guardians. 

 

“Don’t worry Ollivander is a hard worker.” Hagrid patted Harry.

 

“Ollivander? A worker? You can’t mean that there’s only one person behind the counter?”

 

“But of course.”

 

“There’s a reason apprentices and employees exist right?”

 

“He has an apprentice.”

 

“Then why doesn’t he use them?!”

 

Harry was frustrated. Magic was supposed to speed things and make life easier. Not for some guy, presumably like fifty and senile to man the only wand shop on Diagon Alley.

 

After what was felt like forever, when it reality, it was, Harry and Hagrid finally entered the shop. The sunset added a certain aura to the drawers and wood around the shop that Harry enjoyed. The smell of mahogany and a strange, but pleasant smell added to the affect.

 

They walked to the front, Hagrid with a big grin and Harry’s head darting right and left, up and down to try to catch all the details of the wand shop. 

 

Each drawer had a little cursive description and there were wands hovering in the air, sometimes darting around. 

 

Everything in the shop had an element of wood and gave Harry a feeling of an old cabin in the woods. A nice and familiar feeling that made Harry relax instantly. 

 

There were little lighting, with the only source coming from the massive windows in the front. Again with the cursive,  _ Ollivander _ was spelled in maroon and often changed colors. There were wand “stickers” moving across the glass. 

 

Harry followed the half-giant to the counter and Harry looked for a bell to indicate that he was there, waiting, again. Instead there was a small animal looking thing. With a big head and big eyes, big ears, and a small nose, the animal looked absolutely adorable and cartoonish. Harry loved it. He petted its head. The animal let out a scream that did not match its cute body. Harry jumped.

Hagrid laughed.

 

“I gave Olli one of those awhile back and he complained that people just rang the bell to be annoying. I figured that nobody wanted to hear that scream again.”

 

Harry nodded, eyes huge. 

 

“Yeah, no I get it. I don’t even want to be near it again. Shame though, it’s pretty.”

 

“If ya want something pretty that can bite and eat a human within a minute, sure,” Hagrid said offhandedly. 

 

“You have to be kidding.”

 

Hagrid looked at him and laughed. 

 

“Of course-” Harry sighed in relief- “It’s not a minute; it’s five.”

 

Harry threw a glare at the tall man.

 

“Welcome to my shop. A repair or buying a new one?”

 

Harry looked back to the counter and noticed a man with white hair. He looked surprisingly well for what Harry presumed to be old. With a few laugh lines and eye crinkles, the wrinkles and grey hair gave the man a distinguished look. 

 

“Buying Olli.”

 

The man, Ollivander, nodded. He pivoted and bent down before reappearing next to Harry. Harry let out a manly scream. A few tense moments passed and the wand maker nodded again. He took a measuring tape, well a weird looking one. Instead of numbers in exact increments, the one Ollivander had in his pale white hands had descriptions. 

 

“Hawthorn, 10 inches”

“Pew, 13 inches”

“Vine, 9 inches”

 

The old man muttered senselessly under his breath before the ruler snapped back and he walked around Harry.

 

“Dominant hand?” He asked, moving Harry’s hands around. 

 

“Right sir, I’m more comfortable with my right.”

 

He nodded.

 

He went behind the counter and rummaged through the drawers for a few minutes. He scratched his head when a wand hit his skull.

 

“There you were.”

 

Ollivander walked around the counter once again and shoved the wand into Harry. He motioned for Harry to try it out. 

 

“Sir, I don’t know how in the world I’m supposed to use this.”

 

“You don’t have to. Just close your eyes and swish the wand around. If the wand likes you, then something will happen.”

 

“Like me?”

 

“Yes, the wand does pick its master.”

 

Harry nodded and followed the wand maker’s directions. He felt something inside of him swish and move.

 

He opened his eyes. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

Ollivander grabbed the wand and grabbed another. Harry tried and tried wand after wand.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Fine, how about this one. Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather. Something about this wand..” Ollivander began before cutting himself off.

 

Harry shrugged it off.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something larger moved inside him. Larger than all of the other wands. But all of sudden the wand didn’t work.

 

He opened his eyes again.

 

“I don’t know why, but not this one, sir.”

 

Ollivander nodded.    
  
“Probably the best. This wand has a sister wand. A wand that I sold a long time. A wand that brought a lot of harm.” He looked at Harry through the glasses. His clear blue gave Harry the chills. “Especially to you.”

 

Another wand was shoved into Harry’s hands.

 

“Similar to the last one, but the core is dragon strings and unicorn. It’s a little longer, but should be fine.”

Harry proceeded to close his eyes and again something moved inside of him. But instead of stopping, it grew. It felt like a small tide slowly grew to a tsunami. His arm quivered and something bright forced his eyes to open. 

 

A bright light was emitted from the tip of the wand like what Harry saw from Hagrid’s wand only a few hours earlier. 

 

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“Another sister wand. Only the sister was sold a few hours ago. A boy to your age. A bright child. Hawthorn, a little shorter and the dragon strings with Veela hair. Maybe you two will be a powerful duo.”

 

Harry smiled at the old man. He felt a small throbbing in his chest, but ignored it. Nothing can stop the feeling of happiness that he was taking his first step into a new world. A new world that he thinks will finally include him.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting Harry’s wand and having a fascinating and engaging conversation with Ollivander about the history of wand making. 

 

“If you ever want to learn more, swing on by, young boy!” Ollivander screamed as Harry left the store. Harry turned and waved with his whole arm. 

 

“I will, sir!” He screamed back, uncaring about the crowd staring at him.

 

Harry followed Hagrid to get the rest of his shopping. 

 

They arrived at the last destination on their shopping spree. Hagrid’s magic  _ Mary Poppins _ bag was slightly bulging. Harry looked ahead and noticed three things: first, the smell; second, the noise; and thirdly, screaming. Harry looked up at Hagrid worried. But then took another whiff and finally put the memory to the smell. 

 

A zoo.

 

That’s what it smells like. But why would Hagrid show him a zoo? Harry knows that Hagrid is just a huge puppy and loved animals, but a zoo in the middle of a shopping district?

 

Diligently following his temporary guardian, Harry crinkles his nose at the foul aroma. 

 

“Hagrid, I don’t know about you, but I can’t take the smell,” Harry stated. A little muffled due to him plugging his nose.

 

“I maybe a giant, but ‘arry, I don’t think it’s that bad. They have charms to lower the stench of dis place.”

 

“Well those charms ain’t doin’ their job. It smells like I’m at a zoo. A poorly maintained zoo.”

 

Hagrid’s eyebrows rose. He laughed with his whole body. He shook his head. 

 

“You a funny one.”

 

Harry smiled. Shy from the sudden compliment. 

 

“Anyway, we at a pet shop. We goin’ to getcha a pet. Most wizards get an owl, or any other bird, to send their mail. Usually letters. But that don’t mean you can’t get a kitty,” Hagrid reassured Harry when he noticed the younger’s expression. 

 

“Don’t worry. I think I might get a bird. Actually I don’t know. Maybe a bird ‘cause you know. I want to be like everybody else. Are we allowed to have two?”

 

“‘Arry, if you want to be like e’rybody else, don’t get two.”

 

Harry pouted.

 

They walked into the shop and were greeted with an attack of noise. The sound of family speaking with each other and with the shop assistants, of animals and something else. Something else that seems very familiar. Harry followed the familiar feeling to a corner of the shop. A small glass exhibits on the wall. Glass exhibits showing off different snakes. 

 

Harry was mesmerized. He hadn’t seen a snake so close since Fidi. He wondered what happened to that sassy snake. Harry leaned closer to the glass and tapped it.

 

_ Hello. I’m Harry. _

 

The three similar snakes slowly raised their heads. Their tongues came out languidly. They slithered closer. 

 

_ A sssssspeaker? Haven’t sssssseeeeen one in my life. Thought they may have been exxxxintinct.  _ The snake on the right hissed. This one had beautiful designs in a deep red surrounded by a bright orange. 

 

The one in the middle contributed with a tongue slipping out. This one was the inverted version of the other snake. A deep orange in the middle of the designs while a bright red surrounded the shapes.

 

_ Of courssssssse you haven’t buffoon.  _

 

_ A baboon? You know I’m a ssssssnake. I am your sssssissssster.  _

 

The one on the left was silent. Harry’s attention focused onto the smaller snake curled up against something.

 

_ Hello. I’m- _

_ Yesssss I know. Harry. I maybe a sssssnake, but not deaf. _

 

Harry blushed. The snake lifted its head and Harry smiled. It was a slight pink in color with a white underbelly. Very pale and it reminded Harry of something else that was pale that he saw earlier that day. The thought made Harry blush.

 

“Bad Harry,” he said to himself. He directed his attention back to the snake before briefly looking for a description. Close to the bottom on the left there was a piece of writing. 

 

_ Albino Mamba. Nigeria. 1 year old. Free of Sickness. 17 sickles. Ask counter for help. _

 

17 sickles. Harry did some mental math and with some difficulty he looked back to the snake that was glancing at him. He laughed. The snake appeared as if it was paying no attention to Harry, but secretly wanted the attention. 

 

_ I’ll be back for you.  _ Harry thought before turning to find Hagrid in the mass which shouldn’t be hard. He is taller than the shop.

 

“Hagrid! I think I found which one I w-” Harry was interrupted by a loud hoot next to him. It was a beautiful snowy owl. Pale white feathers and speckles of grey mixed in.  It’s large yellow eyes looked at Harry as if reading his mind. 

 

“Wow.” 

 

Harry jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. But he relaxed when he noticed it was Hagrid’s gigantic hand.

 

“That is one beautiful bird. Is this the one you wanted ‘arry?” Hagrid asked while motioning for a clerk. A nice woman came up with a smile for the two. 

 

“Ah, isn’t she a beaut. She’s very young and came in recently. She’s actually very temperamental, but we have proof of great loyalty due to notes with her trainer. We were worried that she wouldn’t like anybody. She’s a snowy owl and is about 15 galleons. She’s a rare one.”

 

Harry looked up at Hagrid. 

 

“I can’t say no if she picked me. My wand chose me and my owl picked me.”

 

Hagrid smiled. He took out the money they got at Gringotts. He took out 15 shiney gold galleons and placed it in her hand. 

 

“Thank you for your patronage. I’ll go get your care kit right now.”

 

The two watched the woman weave her way around the shoppers and disappear to the stairs.

 

“Hagrid can I see the money pouch?” Harry asked trying to get enough money to buy the snake.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanna go to the candy shop we saw earlier. I was talking to a kid and he shared some candy with me. I wanna go get it. But I forgot to ask how much it was. Please?” Harry pleaded with large eyes. 

 

Hagrid sighed. “Fine, but ya better be back before they come back with da kit!” 

 

“Thanks!” 

 

Harry ducked out of the way and sneaked his way back to the snakes. He motioned for a clerk and pointed to the albino mamba. The clerk gave him a side-eye, but Harry was used to those so it didn’t bother him. The clerk brought out their wand and tapped the glass. It shimmered and then disappeared. They carefully held the snake that Harry wanted and gave it to him.

 

“Mambas are venomous so the care kit comes with anti-venom that should be administered right away at the best.”

 

“Don’t worry I don’t think this will bite anyone. It’s too nice,” Harry glided his fingertips along the snake’s scales and it wrapped itself around his arm. He giggled at the sensation.

 

“Whatever you say kid. Let me get your care kit which is an additional 2 galleons.” Harry nodded and the clerk disappeared. 

 

_ Nobody knowssssss that I have you sssssso you ssssssshould hide. I’m sssssssorry about that. _ Harry whispered. The snake looked up and responded that it was fine before climbing up his sleeve and curling around his bicep. Good thing Harry only wears loose clothing or this would have been awkward. 

 

The clerk came back with the kit and Harry paid them before returning to Hagrid. 

 

“Where’s ya candy?” Harry stood frozen. He racked his mind up for a solid answer. 

 

“Um, when I got there, they ran out so I got a different candy. I ate it all before I got here though. Sorry I should’ve saved some for you,” he tried to look apologetic.

 

“Nah, ‘s fine. Can’t take some candy being half giant. Some things mess me up in ways you don’t understand.” Hagrid wiggled his fingers at Harry causing him to laugh. A hoot came from above him and a sharp sting from his shoulder. A smooth sensations hit his face as he turned. 

 

It was the snowy old from earlier and which was now his. Harry smiled and gave the bird a little tickle.

 

“Whatcha goin’ to name her?” 

 

“Hedwig,” Harry replied smiling. 

 

_ Zmija _ , he thought.  _ A pretty name for the pretty snake thats tickling his armpit. _

 

\----

 

A month past, a month filled with extraordinary experiences such as hanging out with some of the shop owners; mostly he hung out with Ollivander learning the up and downs of wand making then it was off to Honeydukes and try to persuade that he deserves free candy even though it only worked for the first week. He stayed at an inn that he was barely at.

 

A month past when Harry found himself on the platform between nine and ten. 9 ¾ to be exact. Harry was speaking to Hagrid when he said he wouldn’t be able to take Harry to King’s Cross and see him off since he had duties to attend to, so Harry was left in front of a pillar. 

 

A cobblestone pillar with no idea how to magic his way to the train. He thought he had to tap his wand? Nope. Say a charm? Nope. Tap his hand like he was knocking? Nope. 

 

Sighing, Harry sat down against the pillar. He had a trunk filled with clothes, well new ones that he had a blast trying out since he was sick and tired of the ratty and dirty way Dudley handled them before handing it over to Harry. 

 

Harry replaced all the quills with pens and pencils. He had a calligraphy class back when he was nine when it was a quiet elective for his school. He learned very quickly that he could not handle ink so he dropped it and played with the ants behind the school. He wondered what is was like to be apart of something bigger than he was.

 

He had Zmija wrapped around his arm with her head barely poking out. Hedwig was in her cage, ruffling her feathers every so often, obviously anxious. Harry let her out almost constantly seeing no reason to have her caged up since she was very loyal to Harry already. Nobody paid any attention to Harry after Hagrid taught Harry a Disillusionment charm after too many came up to him for an autograph by the Boy-Who-Lived. He charmed everything and himself.

 

A shadow appeared and Harry looked up. It was a boy around his age with wild red hair and freckles. The boy was average in every sense of the word, but his blue eyes told Harry a different story. His eyes were old, like they experienced many lives and incredibly wise. He was wearing clothes similar to what Harry used to wear, but in somewhat better condition. It was obvious that it has been in the wash far too many times. 

 

“You alright, mate?” 

 

Harry thought his charm worked perfectly. 

 

“Yo, you even alive?” The redhead looked back and Harry was greeted to more red heads. Harry was in shock. He was never seen so many redheads that have that vibrant of a haircolor in one family.  

 

“Uh, yeah.” Harry brought himself up and dusted off. He looked through his bangs and his green eyes met a pair of the most vibrant of vibrant of blue. Like the waters in the pictures Harry saw in postcards that Aunt Petunia had laying around. Like the waters, everything was clear. Every emotion, every thought, the skin surrounding his eyes were speckled like sand in the sunset. 

 

“Do you-” Harry stopped himself before finishing his sentence. He doesn’t know if this magically vibrant redheads are wizards. The redhead’s eyes darted to the side where Harry had his stuff under a charm. 

 

“You a wizard?” Harry nodded. The boy grabbed Harry’s hand and smiled. “So are we! Let me show you how to get to the platform.” He turned and had a conversation with his mom before leading Harry a few feet away from the column Harry was leaning on. 

 

“My older brothers said a running head start is the best way.” Harry’s head whipped around. 

 

“You can’t be serious.” 

 

“I’m not.” Harry relaxed. “I’m Ron!”

 

Again Harry was led with a sprinting Ron into the column. Harry silently mouthed to the people behind him.  _ You all are insane! _

 

Harry opened his eyes. He was met with a sound of an engine. Harry may have not been in anything other than a car, but he knew that was a sound of something old. He peered to his left and there a a mixture of black and maroon train. An actual train. In bright, shimmering gold was lettered  _ Hogwarts _ . 

 

“I know right? When my oldest brother, Bill was entering Hogwarts I was like you. It’s pretty wicked. I didn’t have enough time to look before Bill waltzed onto the train with no care in the world. Then it was Charlie, then Percy, then Fred and George, now us.”    
  


“Us?”

 

“You and me. You’re probably one of the first people I met and -” “Me too!” “Really?” Harry nodded. They both smiled at each other and began to switch stories. Harry didn’t have a lot, but Ron didn't seem to notice. Ron told intricate stories of the pranks the twins got into, the cool souvenirs Bill brought. Harry thought Ron was cooler than all the stories he told. Who else would help a random person. 

 

“Ron Weasley!” Harry’s friend turned and instantly had his ear tugged on. He yowled in pain. “Mom! It hurts!” She whispered something in his ear before letting go. Ron rubbed his brilliantly red ear. 

 

“Hello dear. We brought your stuff with us since Ron was a  _ little  _ preoccupied to bring his own stuff.” Ron turned red, his freckles disappeared. Harry smiled. 

 

“Thank you. I totally forgot them.” The woman, obviously Ron’s mother, was a comforting person. She had arms made for hugging, a calming scent, and a boisterous way of speaking. Her hair was tied in bun and was slightly bent to be closer to Harry. “I’m Ron’s mom, but you can call me Molly.” Harry smiled in return.

 

A pair of head popped out on either side of Molly. 

 

“Who’s-”

“The-”   
“New kid?” The heads babbled. 

 

“The twins. The most annoying  _ things _ in existence and I’ve met Percy,” Ron murmured to Harry. 

 

“We heard that Ronnykins.” The twin singsonged. “I can’t believe you said that we are worse than Percy. Nothing is worse than Percy.” “Snape.” “Nevermind. Snape is infinitely worse than Percy.” 

 

Harry looked at Ron for clarification. “Snape is the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He’s the head of Slytherin. Every bad wizard was in Slytherin.” Harry actually read some stuff in the books he was required to buy since he didn’t want to be left behind and made fun of, Harry knew everything about the houses.    
  


“Wasn’t Merlin in Slytherin?” Ron looked nervous. “Yeah he doesn’t count ‘cause he’s too cool for Slytherin. After him it all goes downhill. You-Know-Who came from that house.”

“I’m pretty sure a lot of bad people are from all hour house, Ron. That’s like all bad people like the color black. Don’t be like that.” Harry chastised Ron. He knew what it was like to be made fun of no reason other than Dudley saying he was lame.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

Ron introduced him to the rest of the Weasleys and Ron promised to write before turning to Harry. “I’ll probably write more than the twins. I’ll be her favorite child.” Ron looked around to see the mob of people forming. Harry spotted a glint in the midst of the swarm. Harry looked closer and beamed. 

 

“Draco!” The blond whipped around and grinned at the brunet. “Harry!” The two ran toward each other. They greeted each other and began to talk about the month they were apart. Harry felt a presence behind him and noticed it was Ron. Draco’s brilliant smile dimmed and transformed into a sneer. 

 

“Weasel.”

“Malfoy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo wowza the tension... RON IS INTRODUCED WHOOOOO
> 
> again this unbeta-ed soooo obviously all mistakes are mine....


End file.
